1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the touch panel. The manufacturing method is simplified to increase the production capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5A, a first step of a conventional touch panel manufacturing method is to provide a substrate 20. The substrate 20 can be a transparent glass substrate.
With reference to FIG. 5B, a second step of the conventional method is to form a buffering layer 21 on the substrate 20. The buffering layer 21 has a surface including an active area and a wiring area around the active area.
With reference to FIG. 5C, after the buffering layer 21 is formed, a third step of the conventional method is to form a black matrix layer 22 on the wiring area of the buffering layer 21.
With reference to FIGS. 5D and 6, after the black matrix layer 22 is formed, a fourth step of the conventional method is to form a transparent conductive layer on the buffering layer 21. The transparent conductive layer is then etched to form multiple first pad strings 23, multiple second pads 24 and multiple signal wires 25. The first pad strings 23 and the second pads 24 are formed on the active area of the buffering layer 21. The signal wires 25 are formed on the wiring area of the buffering layer 21. Each first pad string 23 has multiple first pads 231 and multiple connecting wires 232. Each connecting wire 232 is electrically connected between each two adjacent first pads 231. The signal wires 25 are respectively connected to the first pads 231 and the second pads 24. The first pads 231 and the second pads 24 can be ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) pads.
With reference to FIG. 5E, after the first pad strings 23, the second pads 24 and the signal wires 25 are formed, a fifth step of the conventional method is to form an insulating layer 26 on each connecting wire 232.
With reference to FIGS. 5F and 7, after the insulating layers 26 are formed, a sixth step of the conventional method is to form a wire bridge 27 on each insulating layer 26 and to form a metal wire 28 on a surface of each signal wire 25. Each wire bridge 27 is electrically connected between each two adjacent second pads 24.
With reference to FIG. 5G, after the metal wires 28 and the wire bridges 27 are formed, a seventh step of the conventional method is to form cover pieces 29 to respectively cover the metal wires 28 and the wire bridges 27, such that the metal wires 28 and the wire bridges 27 are isolated from the external environment. After the cover pieces 29 are formed, a conventional touch panel is completed.
However, the process to form the first pad strings 23 and the second pads 24 is complicated, including the steps of forming the buffering layer 21 on the substrate 20, forming the transparent conductive layer on the buffering layer 21 and etching the transparent conductive layer. As a result, the production capacity for the conventional touch panel can hardly be increased.
In addition, the step of forming the first pad strings 23 and the second pads 24 is after the step of forming the black matrix layer 22. The processing temperature of forming the first pad strings 23 and the second pads 24 may cause charring of the black matrix layer 22, thereby polluting an ITO-film formation chamber. On the other hand, the charred black matrix layer 22 becomes conductive. The signal wires 25 may be connected to each other and lead to a short circuit, such that the quality of the conventional touch panel is affected.